Hasta en la muerte, Sirius Black
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Regulus Black sabe muchas cosas. Y es Black, de parte de padre y madre; doble Black. Más Black que sus primas Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Pero no que Sirius.


Regulus Black sabe muchas cosas. Y es Black, de parte de padre y madre; doble Black. Más Black que sus primas Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Pero no que Sirius.

Regulus Black sabe muchas cosas. Y una de ellas es que Sirius cree que es la oveja negra de la familía, que no entra dentro de lo que se supone ser un Black. Y sabe que se equivoca. Sirius Black es su apellido personificado. Sirius es la elegancia de Narcissa, la belleza exótica - ojos grises y pelo negro - de Bellatrix y la rebeldía de Andrómeda. Sirius es la libertad de Andrómeda solo que elevado a mil, es la locura de Bellatrix, el egocentrismo de Narcissa en su punto culmine y defiende sus ideales hasta la muerte. Pero Regulus también es elegante, guapo, rebelde, loco, y egocéntrico. Pero no moriría por ninguna causa que no sea la suya. Y puede que se haya echo mortífago - el más joven - pero solo es para arreglar todo lo que su hermano deja atrás.

Sirius Black es más Black de lo que nunca admitiría ( porque no lo entiende). Es un remolino de sensaciones debajo del estomago que sube por el esófago y que te hace cosquillas en los labios, es el sexo en persona. Es mirada que te hace sentirte inferior y sonrisa de superioridad, una especie de Dios que todo lo puede (pero nada sabe). Es la heroina en una fiesta, el alcohol en un concierto, la música de un prostíbulo, el baile de un fugitivo que nunca volverá a la prisión.

Sirius esta equivocado sobre muchas cosas. Sirius cree que ser un sangre pura y ser slytherin significa ser rastrero y vil. Arrastrarse y besar los pies de la serpiente que es Lord Voldemort. Y Regulus sabe que no tiene porque ser así, pero cuando oye a su hermano decirlo es justamente lo que hace. Se vuelve vil y rastrero y no se arrastra ni besa los pies de el Señor Oscuro porque es un Black y por ende tiene orgullo pero sí se hace la marca y lucha por la causa.

Regulus Black nunca odio a Sirius, pero ahora, muriéndose solo en una cueva y teniéndolo sus últimos pensamientos no puede evitarlo, lo odia por haberse ido, por haber abandonado a su madre y a su padre, a toda su familia. Por haberlo abandonado a él. Y aunque sabe que podría haber huido como hizo él, sabe que ni con otra oportunidad lo haría, no sería capaz de abandonar a su familia, no a su madre que no había odiado tanto a los sangre sucia hasta que le quitaron a su hijo mayor, ni a su padre, que siempre miraba con orgullo en los ojos y sonrisa torcida -típica Black- a su hermano mayor. Odia a Sirius porque por su culpa esta muriendo y no puede volver a su casa y besar a su madre en la mejilla. Odia a Sirius porque su apellido esta muriendo con él (sabe que Sirius no es capaz de casarse y tener hijos), porque su familia esta acabada. Odia a Sirius porque es completamente Black y encima su hermano mayor, porque nunca le había tenido envidia pero ahora solo piensa que siempre lo prefirieron a él. Y Regulus no recuerda haber recibido las sonrisas orgullosas que sus padres siempre le daban a Sirius, y tampoco recuerda haber bajado nunca todas las escaleras corriendo sin tropezarse, cómo intentaban cuando eran niños, siempre se caía en el tercer piso y luego continuaba bajando andando porque tenia miedo de volver a caerse y su hermano reía de él y iba escaleras abajo sin esperarlo en aquella casa que le daba miedo.

Y es de lo único que se arrepiente, de no haberlo intentado, de no haber intentado bajar todas las escaleras sin tropezarse, de no pegarle una bofetada y después abrazar a su hermano, por dejarlo atrás (otra vez, como cuando se caía o cuando se fue), por el miedo de no volver a verlo nunca (como siempre lo había tenido: en las carreras por las escaleras, cuando se fue a Hogwarts – incluso antes de que entrara en Gryffindor -,cuando él mismo entró en Slytherin, cuando en navidad se quedaba en Hogwarts...).

Podría haberlo intentado, pero sabe -como sabe otras cosas – que aunque hubiera intentado hablar con Sirius, retomar su relación de hermanos o incluso empezar una nueva, Sirius no le hubiese dejado - demasiado Black, demasiado narcisista -, no le hubiera perdonado (en realidad él no ha hecho nada), pero nunca fueron nada, y no hay nada que retomar. Y lo echa de menos, lo echa de menos aunque sabe que Sirus es incapaz de pensar en él.

Y lo único que puede pensar es en él. Y lo odia (como nunca). Y lo echa de menos (sabiendo que ni siquiera va a lamentar su muerte). Y lo culpa de su muerte porque si su hermano no fuera Sirius Black (o si Sirius Black no fuese su hermano) no habría hecho lo que ha hecho y podría seguir vivo.

Maldito Sirius Black, egocéntrico y narcisista Sirius Black.


End file.
